Never Thought I'd See You Again
by Hita-Chan
Summary: Kaoru and Haruhi have a little run in. After not seeing each other for four and a half years, what will they have to share about how their lives have been? If you look closely there's KaoHaru, past TamaHaru. Might have another chapter, for now it's complete.


**Never Thought I'd See You Again**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of its characters. I do own this FanFic however. :)

* * *

He hadn't seen her since the last day of high school. But here she stood in front him, looking just as shocked as he probably did.

"H-Haruhi?" the ginger asked, trying to figure out if it was really happening.

"Kaoru, is that you?" she asked, pushing a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

Kaoru smiled happily, his amber eyes lighting up, he wrapped his arms around Haruhi. She was surprised by the awkward hug, but she placed her hands on his back.

"Haruhi, it's so good to see you!" the man exclaimed.

Haruhi nodded, "Yeah, it's been almost five years now..."

"I know and I'm so sorry... Things have been really hectic lately." Kaoru rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the ground.

"Want to go catch up over coffee?" Haruhi asked curiously.

He nodded and so the two walked off to the nearest café. They chatted casually about random topics. The bell dinged as they walked in, choosing a table over by the wall. Haruhi slid into the booth, Kaoru sliding in across from her.

"So what've you been up to Kaoru? Where's Hikaru?" Haruhi questioned, tipping her head.

"Well I've been busy starting up my own fashion line and trying to pay medical bills." Haruhi rose a brow at that, "As for Hikaru, that's why. He's been really sick lately and is stuck in the hospital... I was out taking a walk to calm down before I went back in."

"I'm sorry Kaoru. Is it serious?"

Kaoru nodded, "Yeah, they say he's probably got a week tops..."

"Oh Kaoru..." Haruhi murmured, looking to the twin.

She just noticed the bags under his eyes and the way his hair was even more messed up than usual. His skin was paler and his eyes seemed a lot duller than they used to be.

"Should we reschedule? Do you want to get back to him?"

Kaoru shook his head, "No... We should do this now while I'm still free. What about you Haruhi, what've you been up to?"

She twiddled her fingers, "Law school and an annoying ex-boyfriend."

Kaoru knew immediately that she was talking about Tamaki, he didn't take well to Haruhi dumping him last year. Kaoru had actually felt bad for the blonde but was also happy. There could have been a chance for her to be with Hikaru. But that wasn't looking too likely now.

"And then my boss hasn't been the best boss in the world." Haruhi muttered.

"You have a job?" He didn't know that.

"Yeah, at some small restaurant by my house."

"You have a house too?" He sighed, this is what happens when you don't hear from your best friend for nearly five years.

She nodded, "And a six month old daughter."

Kaoru stared at her, not even sure what to say now.

"Why do you think I dumped Tamaki? I wasn't ready yet but he forced it upon me..."

Kaoru took a sharp intake of breath, "He raped you?"

She shrugged, "I guess."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"It wasn't really worth mentioning..."

"Not worth mentioning? Haruhi! He could get in trouble for this!"

"I know, that's why I haven't told anyone. I just tell everyone we had different parental views."

Kaoru sighed and looked at her, "Are you getting along okay?"

"Yeah, his child support is helping quite a bit." she chuckled.

"Haruhi..." he murmured, looking at the girl.

She looked so tired... It made him sad to see her like this. His phone vibrated, he pulled it out.

Kao... Where are you?

Kaoru's eyes widened, Hikaru was only supposed to text if it was necessary... Was he in pain?

"I'm sorry Haruhi, but I have to go. It was nice seeing you. Hopefully we can do this again!" He threw his money for his coffee down on the table and jogged out of the building.

Haruhi sat there, looking where Kaoru had been sitting. She smiled a little, they both had something in common.

Their lives have sucked since they last saw each other. Hikaru was in the hospital and she had gotten raped. What eventful lives they have had.

* * *

Well this is just a short little one shot... Nothing else will really be added to this, I might make it a two-shot with them meeting again after Hikaru has passed and Haruhi might have her daughter with her. But I don't know. Well I hope it was enjoyable and that none of you will want to kill me for having it end already.

~Hita Says Good Bye~


End file.
